Amelia
by Clockwork Hobbit
Summary: Hawkeye and Black Widow have been missing for nineteen years. Then Amelia shows up and demands the remaining Avengers help her rescue them. Slight Clintasha, with a kid!


**We're going to pretend that aging doesn't exist for our favorite Marvel folks (that's the Avengers). Sorry for any OOC; let me know if you spot it. Thanks!**

* * *

SHIELD headquarters were quiet. As quiet as they could be with a star-spangled super soldier, a soft-spoken scientist with anger issues, a self-described genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, and a godlike alien from another realm in the building. The four remaining Avengers. One day, nineteen years prior, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had vanished, and no one had heard from or seen them since. Not that they hadn't tried to find them. Quite the opposite, in fact. But when two spy-assassins don't want to be found, they won't be.

Thor paced the room they were in restlessly. The Asgardian had far too much pent-up energy and no way to release it, so he was simply driving his team members mad. Nothing was going on—the normal SHIELD employees had left hours ago, and Fury was supposed to be meeting with the Avengers but had been called off to an urgent thing—he hadn't actually said what it was, only that it was classified above even the Avengers' security clearance.

There was a rattle in the ceiling, and the Avengers looked up curiously. It almost sounded like someone in the vents…but no one did that. The only one who ever had was Clint, and he had been missing, presumed dead, for nineteen years. It couldn't be him.

The grate over the vent dropped to the floor with a clatter, followed a few moments later by a teenage girl. The Avengers were immediately on their feet, unsure what to do. She was a security breach, obviously, but she was also a teenage girl. They couldn't just hand her over…

The girl looked at them and arched an eyebrow. "You lot the Avengers?" she asked crisply.

Steve nodded. "Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. This is Thor Odinson, Tony Stark—Iron Man—and Bruce Banner, our resident Hulk. Who are you? And what exactly are you doing here? It has to be important, for you to have evaded security like that."

"Amelia. And I need your help. It's important. My parents have been captured."

The four Avengers exchanged a look. "Why does that require our help?" Steve, still acting as the spokesman for the group, asked.

Before Amelia could answer, the door opened and Fury came back in. "There's this organization we need you to—" He noticed Amelia and cut off abruptly. "Who are you?"

Amelia smiled sweetly. "Never mind that. You were saying?"

Fury frowned. "I can't do that."

"You really can," Amelia told him. "Trust me."

"You just broke into one of the most secure facilities on Earth," Tony pointed out. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I just broke into one of the most secure facilities on Earth. Or, more importantly, how I learned to." Amelia perched on the edge of the table. "Continue, Director. And then I will answer questions. Not before."

Fury shook his head. "Right. This organization. They're an international group hiding in the guise of philanthropy and charity. They call themselves Human Resources and Development, which everyone takes as meaning they're doing research to further advance the human race. No one realizes their name is literal. They're doing research and development _on humans_."

"And you want us to stop them," Bruce said. It wasn't a question, a statement of fact.

Fury nodded, then turned to Amelia. "I did my part. Now it's your turn."

Amelia was white. "When I showed up here, I said that my parents had been captured. By HRD. You need to help me. I was under strict orders that if they were ever compromised, I was to come straight to the Avengers. They're the best, they always told me. They can help."

"They are the best, yes," Fury agreed. "However, our spies have been missing for almost twenty years, and the remaining four are much better suited for outright missions, not this sneaking. Brute force, not trickery."

Amelia almost laughed at the indignant look on the four men's faces. "That's okay. I can do the sneaking. Brute force is really what I need."

"That's settled, then," Tony said. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you think we've been a little fast to trust here?" Steve cut in. "We know next to nothing about her. Who are you anyway, Amelia? Who are your parents, that they feel as if they can demand the Avengers to come and save them?"

"You said yourself that you lost your spies almost twenty years ago," Amelia said.

"No skirting the question!"

"Let me finish. I know where Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are. I just need you to help me rescue them. It's not going to be easy. They were brainwashed, literally walked right out of our Germany house. But you want to find your missing Avengers, and I want my parents back. I imagine that between us we can work something out."

"Whoa, wait," Tony cut in. "You're Clint and Natasha's daughter? Like, Hawkeye and Black Widow Clint and Natasha?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes. I thought I made that clear. And do we really have time to waste on stuff like this? We need to get going. We don't have time to waste."

"'Always waste time when you don't have any,'" Tony murmured.

Amelia grinned. "Doctor Who. And unless you have two hearts and a time machine, I wouldn't recommend wasting time like that." Her grin slipped away. "But seriously, we need to go."


End file.
